


Bowling Night

by RockLobsterr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hagakure likes bowling because he is good at it for some reason, Hagakureon, I don’t proofread, Just two dumbasses playing a dumb game, Leon hates bowling because he’s not good at it, M/M, also Yasuhiro has vision problems because I said so, bowling, slight Ishimondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockLobsterr/pseuds/RockLobsterr
Summary: A really short one shot about two losers playing the worst game known to man: bowling. Seriously who likes bowling, I wanna know.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Bowling Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so we writing more Hagakureon now, y’all already know I gotta jump in on that!
> 
> This idea came to me when I found out that both me and my best friend absolutely hate bowling with a passion. This had been sitting unfinished in my notes for a month cause I forgot about it, sorry gang.

“God, I hate bowling!” Leon groaned, tying the comically oversized bowling shoes he’d reluctantly spent his money to rent.

“You don’t hate bowling, you’re so good at balls.” Yasuhiro was sat sat next to him on the tiny, uncomfortable, metal bench, attempting to tie his own shoes.

“Everyone hates bowling.” The ginger sighed and leaned back onto the bench with a loud creak.

“Ishimaru-chi doesn’t look like he hates bowling.” Hiro moved his hands off his shoelaces and pointed to the nearest lane, where Ishimaru was trying his hardest to knock down all of the pins while his boyfriend watched in amusement.

“Ishimaru can’t not like something, bowling’s fucking stupid.” He glanced over to his friend who was still trying to tie his shoes, which looked uncomfortably tight. “Damn, what size did you get?” The fortune teller shrugged.

“I dunno, medium I think. Possibly large. Maybe medium-large. Medium-large.” All of his focus was on tying those damned things.

“This why you wear flip flops all the time?” The redhead questioned, drumming his fingertips on the metallic seat.

“Yeah, I can’t really see my feet.” The clairvoyant confessed.

“Wear your fucking glasses, idiot.” Now he was tapping his feet, this was taking entirely too long. 

“I pawned them for a bag of werewolf teeth.” He started to just knot the laces into a tangled mess, before Leon groaned and began to tie his shoes for him. “Thanks, Leo-chi.”

“I hate it here, the lights are too flashy and it smells like someone ate garlic cloves and then puked everywhere.” He finished double knotting and sat back up. “You ready?”

“To bowl?”

“Yeah, what else?”

“You said you hate bowling.”

“I hate most things.” He bluntly stated, grabbing the fortune teller’s wrist and dragging him to a secluded lane. Leon entered the names on the tiny, dimly lit screen and grabbed a ball.

“How do we play?”

“Like this.” the redhead laughed, sending the ball down the lane to collide with the pins. But it didn’t, it rolled into the gutter about midway. He cursed under his breath and tried again. No luck. “Fuck! Your turn.” Hagakure picked up a ball and mimicked Leon, he wasn’t trying very hard and expected failure. A perfect strike.

“Woah.” He turned to his friend. “Did you see that? I did it!”

“You just got lucky, lemme show you true skill.” Leon lined up his shot, eyes squinted with concentration. He pulled his arm back and sent the ball flying, knocking over one pin.

“Good job, Leo-chi, ya got one.” The clairvoyant congratulated. The ginger grit his teeth.

“Shut up.” He huffed, taking his second shot only for it to end up in the gutter once more. “Goddamn it!” Hagakure placed a hand on his back.

“Don’t get upset, bowling isn’t for everyone.”

“I’m going to break your kneecaps!” Hiro stepped back with his arms raised in surrender before grabbing another ball and chucking it without much thought. All but one of the pins fell. 

“How do you plan on hitting that one?” The baseball player taunted. Hagakure shrugged.  
“With the ball I guess, isn’t that what bowling is?” He asked scratching his head.

“Just throw the ball, I wanna see you miss this.” And so he did. And the final pin fell, along with Leon’s self confidence. “How?!” He slammed his head into the palms of his hands.

“The universe just guides me, dude.” The fortune teller sighed. “It’s a dangerous power to posess.” Leon folder his arms over his chest and glared at the taller male.

“You can’t even see!”

“I see with my third eye.”

“No you fucking don’t!” The redhead snatched up a ball and fucking heaved that bitch down the lane. His pitching skills were pretty evident, with the speed of this throw, but it didn’t hold much precision. Only three pins fell over. “No biggie.” Leon laughed. “I can get the rest, no problem.”

“You’re sweating, do you wanna take a break?” It wasn’t a taunt, but the fact that Hagakure was being genuine only fueled Leon’s growing rage.

“It’s just hot in here!” He assured, taking a deep breath to steady himself. Beads of sweat littered his forehead as he drew his ball back and sent it flying. Flying straight into the neighboring lane.

“Kuwata-kun!” Ishimaru called over to him, hands cupped around his mouth in order to be heard over the cheesy 80s music. “I do not think that Is how the game is played, though I commend you on knocking most of our pins over.” Oowada also felt the need to interject.

“There are no curveballs in bowling, asshat!” Leon flushed with embarrassment and sat in a nearby chair.

“I don’t think that actually counted, you can finish your-“ Hiro tried to encourage him but Leon quickly mashed the ‘end turn’ button on the tablet. “That’s cool too.” Hagakure seated himself next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Are you mad at my super awesome bowling skills?”

“Shut up.” The ginger lightly elbowed the fortune teller in the ribs.

“What if I’ve secretly been the ultimate bowler this whole time?”

“You’re the ultimate dumbass.” Leon rested his head on Yasuhiro’s shoulder. “Wanna get outta here?”

“Yeah, but I gotta be honest with you.” The baseball player looked up at his friend with one eyebrow slightly raised.

“What about?”

“I actually kinda think I like bowling maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I headcanon that Hagakure just can’t fucking see most of the time because he wears glasses in the future arc but he’d definitely lose those shits or something.
> 
> Also I’m working on a couple more Hagakureon fics but I’ve had writer’s block but I think I’m ready to start again so that’s sick.


End file.
